Cuando desperté
by MishkaGaami
Summary: La historia se centra en el universo de Trunks del futuro alterno. Trunks rescata a una chica en su última batalla contra los androides. ¿Qué pasará ahora? Entren y descúbranlo.
1. Prólogo

Antes de que me digan que me copié de SweetPrinx, quiero dejar en claro que esta es mi cuenta de respaldo y resubí el prólogo, porque algo le pasó a mi cuenta anterior. Se podría decir que es una mejora, ya que el capítulo 1 lo hice más largo y le agregué cosas, claro sin cambiar la historia de la original, en fin. Los dejo con el prólogo ;)

"_comillas y cursiva"_ = pensamientos

**NEGRITA** = gritos

* * *

Era una mañana soleada en una ciudad no muy lejana, una chica alta (1.75) de ojos y cabello café, que llevaba puesto un short de mezclilla, unas medias negras debajo del short, un top blanco, una chaqueta negra y un par de botines del mismo color caminaba por la calle tranquilamente mientras escuchaba música.

-"Me pregunto, dónde quedará. No ha de ser muy lejos" Haber, seguramente es por aquí – se preguntaba, mientras miraba un papel en su mano trataba de ubicarse. Hasta que unos gritos llamaron su atención – Vaya, cuánto alboroto.

De pronto un montón de gente estaba corriendo espantada, pasó alguien por su lado y ella lo detuvo con su brazo – Oye, ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

-Los androides, están destruyendo esta ciudad – contestó el chico, algo agitado y tratando de salir del agarre, hasta que ella lo soltó

\- ¿Los… androides? – ella se quedó impactada, sorprendida, molesta y temerosa al mismo tiempo, se escuchó una explosión, eso era señal de que había que correr, empezó a correr, como si pudiera huir de esa situación, sabía que era su fin – "Demonios, ¿Hacia dónde se supone que debo ir? Kamisama, por favor ayúdame" – Corría y corría hacia adelante, hasta que hubo una explosión atrás y se derrumbó una pared sobre ella y quedó entre los escombros, inconsciente.

Luego de vencer a los androides…

Trunks buscó el KI de alguna persona, para saber si alguien necesitaba ayuda y sintió un KI que poco a poco iba desvaneciendo, decidió buscar a la persona que le pertenecía ese KI, levantó ladrillos y trozos de metal, encontró a la chica, su cara estaba llena de polvo y un poco de sangre y se había golpeado fuertemente la cabeza, tenía muchas heridas, pero seguía con vida. Tenía que llevarla a algún lado, pero ya no había semillas del ermitaño, debió haber traído algunas del otro tiempo, pero nunca lo pensó; debía actuar rápido, todos los hospitales de esa ciudad estaban destruidos, así que la llevó a corporación cápsula (NA: o lo que queda de ella) seguro se le ocurrirá algo a su madre.

Cuando llegaron a Corporación cápsula, su madre lo recibió muy feliz, pero luego se confundió con el porqué traía una chica en brazos

-¡Trunks! Que bueno que llegaste, ¿Quién… es ella?

-Mamá, lo logré, destruí a los androides. Pero, ella por poco muere y debemos ayudarla pronto o sino…

\- Bien, estoy muy orgullosa de ti Trunks

Y entonces, Bulma le curó las heridas con ayuda de Trunks, la revisó y la dejó recostada en una cama.

* * *

Bueno, déjenme sus reviews ;) Ya mismo subo el capítulo 1


	2. Chapter 1: Mika

Bienvenidos otra vez a mi fic. Esta vez vengo con el capítulo número 1. Espero y les guste n.n

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, todo estaba tranquilo. Eran alrededor de las 10 a.m. cuando una chica estaba despertando en casa de Trunks y Bulma.

-Que alguien apague el sol – dijo bostezando y metiéndose en sus sábanas, intentó volver a dormir, pero – ¡Argg! Me duele la cabeza – se quejó – qué más da, iré a tomar una ducha – se levantó, pero se sorprendió por el lugar en el que estaba y gritó fuertemente- **AAAAAAAAAAhhhhh ¡¿DÓNDE ESTOY?!**

Minutos antes, Trunks y Bulma estaban terminando de desayunar, pero escucharon un fuerte grito

-Ya van a ser las 11, a esta hora ya era para que despierte tu novia – bromeó Bulma, haciendo que Trunks se pusiera más rojo que un tomate

-Ya te dije que no es mi novia – respondió Trunks, mirando hacia un lado, ocultando su sonrojo detrás de sus largos cabellos color lila

-Pero Trunks, ya tienes 22 años.

-¿Sigues con eso? Tenía que proteger a la tierra de los androides, sino era yo quién más

-¿Y Layla? – Preguntó, Trunks puso una cara de tristeza y no respondió – lo… siento

-No importa – suspiró – eso ya es asunto del pasado

De pronto se escuchó un grito

-_"esta es mi oportunidad, ella puede ser mi salvación_" – pensó Bulma

Volviendo a lo de la chica

-Mika, respira, trata de recordar – se decía a sí misma, pensó por un momento y - ¡Cierto! Ayer iba a morir, alguien debió traerme para ayudarme, sí, eso debe ser, aunque tal vez sea la morgue y me van a enterrar ¡No, no estoy muerta!

En eso llega Bulma

-Buenos días – saludó Bulma

-B-buenos días – respondió al saludo desconfiadamente, pero luego se dio cuenta de algo y no pudo evitar sorprenderse - ¡¿Usted es Bulma Briefs?!

-Esa misma

-¡Wow! No sabe cuánto la admiro, usted es una gran científica. Pero… ¿Qué hago aquí?

-Bueno, resulta que quedaste inconsciente por un fuerte golpe que te diste en la cabeza y Trunks te trajo

-Ya veo…

En eso llega Trunks

-¿Quién eres? – le preguntó la chica a Trunks

-Yo soy Trunks

-¡Ah! Tú eres el que me trajo ¿verdad?

-Ehh, sí

-Gracias, es un gusto conocerte, Yo soy Mika. Solo espero que no hayas hecho nada pervertido conmigo cuando estaba inconsciente – bromeó, acto que hizo que Trunks se sonrojara como un tomate

-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó Mika

-Las 11 de la mañana – respondió Bulma

-¡No puede ser! ¡Tengo que ir a ver a Leo! – se levantó rápido, se puso sus botas y salió corriendo.

Llegó hasta la puerta, pero se topó con un montón de periodistas en la puerta - ¡¿Pero qué…?! – alguien la jaló por el brazo hacia atrás y ella cayó en el piso

-¡¿Se puede saber por qué… - se interrumpió a sí misma y quedó en shock

POV Mika

Salí corriendo, no puedo dejar a Leo solo, se supone que es mi responsabilidad. Abrí la puerta y me encontré con un montón de periodistas - ¡¿Pero qué…?! – alguien me jaló, alguien con unas manos muy fuertes, yo me resbalé y caí contra el suelo, pero claro no admitiría mi torpeza al caerme así y culparía a la otra persona - ¡¿Se puede saber por qué… - iba a decir que por qué me jaló hasta el suelo, pero no pude terminar la frase, porque quedé en shock ¡Era Trunks! Vaya que era Trunks, no me había fijado en lo sexy que… por Kamisama Mika, no es tiempo de pensar en eso, pero es que se había quitado su chaqueta y se podían ver sus fuertes brazos, su cabello largo lo hacía ver tan fuerte y…

FIN DEL POV

-¿Qué? – dijo Trunks, sacando de sus pensamientos a Mika

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! – Se levantó - ¡¿Se puede saber por qué hay tantos periodistas en la entrada?!

-Yo destruí a los androides – respondió

-¡¿Qué tú hiciste qué?!

-Es una larga historia

-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, pero antes – lanzó una cápsula al aire y atrapó a un revólver – tengo que hacer algo.

-No me digas que los vas a matar – decía Trunks un tanto asustado

-Haré algo mejor que eso – abrió la puerta

Salió lentamente, pero al ver que la prensa no paraba de hacer preguntas como "Es usted la novia de Trunks" "Desde cuando se conocen" y muchas más, tuvo que actuar

-Largo – dijo tranquilamente, pero al ver que eran necios a sus palabras, levantó el arma hacia arriba y disparó – **¡LARGO!** \- gritó y esta vez sí se fueron

-Listo – le sonrió tiernamente a Trunks

-Hubiera sido preferible que no amenaces – dijo este

-No amenacé, fueron ellos los que se asustaron solos. En fin ¿Qué tan lejos queda el edificio Yamamoto?

-Los androides destruyeron ese edificio

-¡¿Qué?! Yo vivía allí

-Bueno, si quieres…

-Ah, qué importa iré donde una amiga – salió y sacó una cápsula, de la cual salió una moto – Gracias por todo, hasta luego – se puso un casco negro y arrancó.

Condujo hasta llegar a una casa muy grande, más bien enorme, con un jardín gigantesco y un camino de piedras conducía hasta la entrada. Se agachó para recoger una piedra que estaba en el suelo, la volteó y había una llave pegada con cinta adhesiva, la cual usó para entrar.

-¡Leo! – Gritó, después de eso llevó un lindo perro bóxer de color café – Ay mi cosita hermosa, lindo perrito, siii, lindo perrito – decía con tal de animar y jugar con el perro

De pronto llega una chica no muy baja, pero tampoco tan alta (1.65), su cabello era rubio y lacio, usaba un par de botines altos, un jean rasgado y una camiseta holgada de color rojo y venía bajando por las escaleras.

-¿Mika? ¿Dónde andabas?

-Ah, es una larga historia

-Estaba tan preocupada – abrazó a su amiga

-Si, eh ¿Me puedo quedar aquí? Es que mi apartamento fue destruido

-Ah, si ya me enteré

Se escuchó un poco de música

-¿Están ensayando? – preguntó Mika

-Si, ven, no son nada sin tu voz

Subieron hasta una habitación bastante grande donde habían muchos instrumentos, en el medio había un chico de cabello verde y con lentes con una batería, a la izquierda una chica con una guitarra, a la derecha otro tipo con un teclado y al frente y al medio un chico de cabello negro en el micrófono y con un bajo

(La canción es Guren no Yumiya de Linked Horizon)

_Fumareta hana no namae mo shirazu ni_

_Chi ni ochita tori wa kaze o machiwabiru_

_Inotta tokoro de nani mo kawaranai_

_Ima o kaeru no wa tatakau kakugo da_

_Shikabane fumikoete_

_Susumu ishi o warau buta yo_

_Kachiku no annei kyogi no hanei_

_Shiseru garou no jiyuu o!_

_Torawareta kutsujoku wa hangeki no koushi da_

_Jouheki no sono kanata emono o hofuru Jäger_

_Hotobashiru shoudou ni sono mi o yakinagara_

_Tasogare ni hi o ugatsu guren no yumiya_

_sind die Jäger!_

-¡Qué bien! Se esforzaron hoy – dijo Mika sorprendiendo a todos

-¡Mika! –dijeron todos

-Esa soy yo, en fin, ya que acabo de venir, me toca cantar a mí, ya saben cual

(Canción: SK8R boi – Avril Lavigne)

_He was a boy, she was a girl_

_Can I make it any more obvious?_

_He was a punk, she did ballet_

_What more can I say?_

_He wanted her, she'd never tell_

_Secretly she wanted hI'm as well._

_But all of her friends stuck up there nose…_

Mientras tanto… Trunks en su casa parecía un león enjaulado, caminaba en círculos, se sentaba, se levantaba, no sabía qué hacer, estaba aburrido. Toda su vida entrenando para derrotar a los androides y de un día a otro hay paz, se terminó, pero él no tenía planes para hacer después, ¿Entrenar tal vez? ¿Para qué? Eso ya no serviría de nada, no existía propósito alguno; ya había cumplido su único propósito: Vencer a los androides. No había nada que hacer, ¡NADA! Escuchó un teléfono, su sonido provenía de la habitación de Mika, fue a ver y ahí había una chaqueta negra de imitación de cuero, con varios bolsillos, en uno estaba su teléfono en el cual se podía ver que un tal "Roy" estaba llamando, pero colgó antes de que conteste, Trunks abrió el teléfono, 15 llamadas perdidas. _"Supongo que tendré que ir a devolverle esto"_ pensó, al fin algo entretenido para hacer ¿no? Rastreó su KI y salió volando de allí.

Trató de volar lento y disfrutando del paseo, viendo todos los lugares y personas. Hasta que se detuvo en esa gran casa, tocó el timbre.

* * *

Wow, ¿Yo escribí esto? En fin, espero les haya gustado el fic y les advierto que será una explosión de OC's, ya que en el universo alterno no hay muchos personajes que digamos. Intentaré subir un capítulo cada domingo, ya que me dan ataques de inspiración los sábados por la noche.

Déjenme reviews. Contesto a todos los reviews en el próximo capítulo. ¡Sayounara!

Ehhmm, me dí cuenta de que nunca expliqué bien la razón del por qué estoy escribiendo el fic en esta cuenta, bueno, resulta que yo entraba a fanfiction con mi cuenta de google, pero eliminé mi cuenta de google por razones X y después recordé que tenía mi cuenta de fanfiction, e intenté volver a entrar a fanfiction pero no pude y creé esta cuenta.


End file.
